The time had come
by FearTheFluff
Summary: Oneshot The time had come to accept what was happening between them. Is it to late Jo? Different ending, If you haven't finished watching the series you'd better not read this. VERSION 2.


**The time had come**

* * *

FearTheFluff: So I'm having a sick day and I read stories about different/alternative endings for the series and I decided to make my own. Any of my Vandread fandom people don't worry my stories shall not die! Reviews please! I like reviews... Mmm... Reviews...

NOTE: Ok so I have edited the story. Since I wrote it on a sick day and hadn't actually verified the status of the grammar I feel like excusing myself. Even though I'm not a native speaker of English but of Spanish I think I have a good level. Personally when reading it I also frozed at some STUPID mistakes.

I wish someone whose review I wanted to reply to but didn't even bothered to login and left an anonymous comment tells me which are the mistakes left because there are probably many more and I really like Grammar myself (I write perfectly in MSN... In Spanish of course...) I'd like to tell this person that I really don't think the PS on his/her review was actually necessary.

* * *

"_You know you are in love__  
when you see the world in her eyes,  
and her eyes everywhere in the world. _

- David Levesque -

The streets looked dead, as if every single drop of light had been sucked from Tokyo. Not one soul could to be seen, except for a red headed figure that walked slowly in the middle of the chaos. Her name was Meg, and she was searching desperately for one of the many who fought in the pandemonium. Could she be too late to save her? Fear started eating her.

And she felt it; how her heart broke into little pieces as if it had been smashed by a hammer or pulled out of her chest by a furious crow. Jo's scarf . It hanged from a pole at the top of the destroyed RAPT headquarters, moving with the wind. And it seemed to her that it was waving goodbye to her. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. Crystalline tears ran down her cheeks, followed by a sadness to deep to bear with. She took a deep breath and forced a smile in her lips.

"Goodbye Jo" she said, almost in a whisper. At first only silence answered her words but suddenly she froze at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Who are you saying goodbye to?"

She turned in surprise. It was Takane, standing in what seemed to be a destroyed vehicle. She was really hurt and it was pretty obvious she had fought ferociously. So had Leo, who was standing right next to her smiling. Sei was also there, badly hurt and at the edge of collapsing, but alive. Meg smiled when she saw her. White hair, red eyes, tanned skin… It was Jo. The genocide angel was supporting her weight and tiredness on Takane's shoulder but managed to raise her head and smile at the blue eyed girl. _Is she… smiling? _Meg though.

She cried again but this time. But unlike her other tears these where tears of joy. The red headed ran as fast as her legs allowed her to towards Jo, who struggled with her tired body in order to move and was finally able to walk far enough to meet Meg. She then felt that she was about to fall, but she was stopped by Meg, who hugged her so hard she couldn't breathe.

"I told you… Not to follow me" Jo said

"I can't believe you really expected me to stay there knowing you could die"

"I told you I fight for you… I'd die a hundred times if that assured me that you will never be hurt"

"Jo… I… I don't want you to get hurt either…"

"…"

"At least let me fight by your side…"

"I can't Meg…"

"Why? It's not fair I…"

"Because now there's no need to. I'll just stay with you forever."

Meg couldn't resist it. That was probably the sweetest thing Jo had said to her since the day they met. She slowly closed her eyes as she moved closer to Jo's face. Finally their lips met in a kiss. She remained immobile for a while, but since she felt no response from the other girl she started moving back slowly. Jo didn'tallowed her to, she hold her waist with both of her hands and pulled her towards herself, responding to the kiss.

All of the other members of the group looked at them with different feelings. _They finally did it_ Sei thought rolling her eyes. Takane was puzzled and Leo was somewhat amazed.

But it didn't matter at all for the two girls what others could think the time had come for them to be together peacefully, at last.

"I love you Meg" Jo whispered in the other girls ear with her usual cold voice tone.

"I love you to, Jo" Meg answered, feeling happy as she had never felt before.

THE END...

Reviews please!


End file.
